innocence is bliss
by xxxemoxbeccaxxx
Summary: Summary: What would happen if the joker had a girl around who was a mute and shy? And what if a certain fear doctor fell for her? Who is this girl?


**Summary: What would happen if the joker had a girl around who was a mute and shy? And what if a certain fear doctor fell for her? Who is this girl?**

Disclaimer – I Becky do not own any of the batman characters =( if I did harlequin would be me he he =P but yeah I own nothing except my OC

Oh and here is her dress =)

../imgres?q=black+lolita+dress&um=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=Ia8QwPYsWECeAM:&imgrefurl=/cotton-black-long-sleeves-ruffle-classic-lolita-dress_p5

* * *

><p><em><span>Innocence is bliss<span>_

After a long day blowing things up the notorious joker relaxes in his warehouse, flipping his blade in his hands giggling at the TV in front of him. Another building destroyed by him and the screaming was music to his ears, the new showed his daily fun and he loved their reactions they were the same every time and it never got old.

Another sound caught his attention, a slow shuffling from behind. He tilted his head to look at the person behind.

"Hey doll face! Looky at what I did today" he cackled with glee then spun on the sofa to look at the person in question who simply glanced to the TV and gave a small smile stepping forward.

The joker starred at the young girl with a thoughtful look on his face. Her heart shaped face framed by long curly brown hair that reached her waist with a small black bow on the top of her head, her dark brown eyes were soft and innocent, her face held a sadness to it accented by the two scars in the corners of her lips unlike his one went down leaving her with a half smile and half frown.

She was wearing a small black dress with long sleeves and a white collar with a black bow, with long black stocking and dolly pumps. She held a sketch pad in her hands along with a small notepad for communication.

She scribbled on her notepad for a moment before handing it to him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I drew you something today J you wanna' see?" the joker turned to her with a grin.

"Sure toots lemme' see!" he said eagerly and bounced like a child making her smile. She flipped through her pad passing many sketches she drew in her spare time stopping at one she flipped it to show him.

On the page was a drawing of the joker without his makeup and scars and he was draping his arm around the girl who also had no scars and was smiling a real smile and they were both happy and it was coloured bright and cheerful.

The joker turned to her and smiled as gently as he could "that's beautiful jester, thank you. But you know I think your beautiful the way you are now" he said brushing the hair out of her face.

She sighed sadly and looked down slowly nodding before hugging him and taking her notepad and scribbling on it "I just wish that we didn't have to look like this...we could go out and be ourselves like we used to before dad did this to us both."

Joker frowned "yeah well he did this and he is dead now. That we can be gra**t**eful for, he can't hur_**t**_ us anymore." He said harshly before cupping his hand around jesters petite face and stared into her eyes "you look so much like mom" he smiled before sighing giddily sitting back slightly.

"Now then!" he said suddenly "I wanna see my favourite drawing!" he cackled to himself with glee making jester smile. She flipped through her sketchpad again and stopped at a picture.

On this picture you could see Gotham with an orange sky with the bat signal in the background and the joker in the scream pose with batman walking away. It was like Edvard Munch's scream. It made joker giggle every time he saw it.

The joker jumped up and swirled around "right! now it's late so you need to go bed! we have a guest tomorrow so you need your sleep, and I need my beauty sleep. So come on BED!" he cheered excitedly.

Jester nodded, turned and walked back towards the stairs with the joker hot on her trail she walked into her room and he went into his. He went into his bathroom and took his makeup off and put his suit away and stood in his room wearing purple pyjama bottoms and a black wife beater top.

He walked to Jester's room and knocked on the door gently before walking in Jester was in her black silk pyjamas and was putting the picture she drew today on her wall along with her others. All of them had either her or joker without their scars. They filled every space of one half of the wall.

She turned to her bed and sat down and the joker sat next to her. "Jes I know you hate it here, but just a little longer and we can leave this place and go someplace better ok?" she just chewed her lip slightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

Joker sighed and stood up he turned and kissed her forehead before turning to the door. He turned back to see jester climbing into her bed. "Night night little sister" he grinned happily before switching the light and walking to his own room to get some sleep.

"got a very big day tomorrow the good doctor is making a house call" he muttered to himself before laughing hysterically before lying down and drifting off to sleep a half crazed smile still on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that is my first chapter of my first story. Please be gentle on me. But let me know what you think =D.<strong>


End file.
